Different Names For The Same Thing
by Dokueki no Kaiyou
Summary: An anthology of drabbles and ficlets from 64 different prompts. Pairings, genre, style, and perspective will vary. Contains both slash and het relations.
1. Gaara, Moonbeam

This is just going to be a collection of drabbles, mini-fics, ect. based off of random prompts. Pairings, genre, style, and perspective will vary. Enjoy!

Title: Moon Beam

Character: Gaara

Theme: Locks

I am often envious of the moon. While I am chained to this cold dirt floor and only get to she her when she sees fit, the moon freely flows through the sky, casting an erie, yet calming glow down upon the shadowed earth.

Sometimes she boldly announces her presence, puffing out her form to its fullest as if to demand that all stare in wonder and appreciate her gift of light.

Other times, however, she appears as a sliver, slipping through the peppered night sky and only briefly glancing down at the creatures below. I often wonder: is she grinning down at us as she slides by, entertained as we stumble blindly in the dark? Or is she punishing our violent tendencies and constant outbreak of war, and decide that we are not fit to be receivers of her selfless gift?

Tonight, however, she is in a good mood, and I can see her soft beams pouring through the open window and puddle around your still figure. Your blanket is thrown back and you are spread haphazardly across the mattress. Despite your lack of covering in the cool desert night, a thin layer of sweat shines upon your upper lip as your body struggles to adjust to this new extreme climate.

I am jealous. Gentle beams of moon-glow caress your exposed limbs, covering you in a warm embrace I could never hope to replicate. Your head is tossed to the side and your long, pale neck is exposed to the quiet night air; even here the moon places a soft collar, placing silent kisses upon the sensitive flesh. I am almost angry, for you barely know one another and yet are already this intimate.

I notice, however, that even the all-seeing moon has failed to penetrate the carefully crafted mask that protects what is most private to you. In your attempts at getting comfortable before succumbing to sleep, your face has become obscured in a mess of serenely tangled bed head. Soft locks are plastered to your high cheekbones and your eyes are hidden behind a layer of bangs so thick that even the moon's brightest beams can't manage to slip past. Ever since your transfer to Suna, the calm and collected mask you wear has yet to be breached. It does, however, without your knowing it, slip and fall away when you sleep and all of the day's pent up emotion burst free while you slumber. Your eyes twitch and contour, telling the emotion-ridden stories that you try so hard to keep secret.

I sigh, look up at the full moon, and frown. What I once admired now filled me with a gripping uneasiness and a surge of uncharacteristic protectiveness. Who gave her the right to see every last secret and flaw you work so hard to keep to yourself? Her once soft, silver rays now appear cold and piercing, molesting your innocent form while you relax into one of the few uninterrupted nights of sleep a shinobi gets to enjoy. My temper flares and I make my way to the wide open window. With a sharp yank, the room is plunged into darkness and your secrets are safe once again.


	2. GaaraLee, Somnipathy

Title: Somnipathy

Characters: Gaara, Lee

Theme: 2 a.m.

Sleep: a condition of body and mind such which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended.

A warm, heavy sensation had taken over, and only after weeks of extensive treatment - ranging from mundane to borderline illegal - his body allowed itself to succumb to a much needed night of sleep. The darkness behind closed lids melted into a new, bizarre world that stretched the limits of reality and he soared throughout this strange paradise. He was determined to absorb every detail and experience each moment to its fullest, for it had been months since he had dreamt, let alone gotten more than a couple hours of sleep.

The euphoria, however, was short lived. A loud crash jarred Gaara from his long due slumber and a sharp curse pierced through his groggy brain.

He could have cried.

The bedroom door was ripped from its hinges and he stumbled into the living room he shared with his soon-to-be-deceased roommate. His breathing was quick and shallow while bruised, bloodshot eyes searched for the one who dared disrupt his precious sleep.

"H-hey Gaara! Sorry, did I-?"

"Wake me up from my first drug-free night of sleep in _years_?! Your ass _better_ be sorry!" Gaara growled and lunged across the room towards the oddity of a boy he was forced to live with in this hell-hole. You'd think that a hospital full of sleep specialists would know better than to force a hyper-active spandex-clad ball of energy with the moody insomniac who'd spent a good portion of his life in some kind of correctional facility.

"I apologize greatly, Gaara-san!" Lee stepped to side to avoid the other's fist, "But you know I have no control over my sleep schedule."

Gaara merely growled and attacked again, this time managing to grab a fist-full of shiny black hair. Lee swore loudly and slammed the shorter boy against the wall, tripping over his fallen weight set in the process.

"I have managed to almost crush both of my big toes and am now missing a significant amount of my hair, will you please calm yourself?"

"Why should I? I haven't slept like that in years" Gaara continued struggling against the taller's vice-like grip.

"I can help you return to your much needed slumber!"

"How? You can't even make yourself sleep like a normal person."

"How I am able to fix almost all of my problems, of course!"

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing spandex."

"Although that would probably help, I can assure you that it will not be necessary!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, not noticing how the grip on his left shoulder had relaxed.

"Good night, Gaara-san!" Lee drew back a bandaged fist and sent it flying at the other boy, hitting him square in the head.

Gaara's bloodshot eyes relaxed and rolled back into his head as he slumped against Lee's green-covered chest. It wasn't the most conventional way of getting someone to fall sleep, but he hadn't been hit too hard so Lee pretty was sure he'd wake up in a couple hours without a too huge of a headache. Hey, at least he was asleep.

With ease, he lifted the smaller, unconscious form in his arms and carried him back to his room where he laid him across his respective bed, making sure to pull the covers up to the pale boy's chin. Once he was sure his roommate was comfortable, he sighed, rubbing at the sore path on his head. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye: Gaara's shaggy red hair had been swept back from his eyes, revealing a small tattoo up by his hairline.

"Love..." Lee murmured to himself and bent down and grazed his lips upon the ironic mark.

"Sweet dreams."


	3. Sasuke & Itachi, Because I'm Worth It

Title: Because I'm Worth It

Characters: Sasuke, Itachi

Theme: connection

While I can't take credit for the manga, my little sister, Anna May, can take credit for the concept and basic story-line of this little crack-drabble. My amazing beta, Naiya-hime, can take credit for the title. They're both made of win and might be making more appearances in the future. Now onto the drabble!

Sasuke strolled past the village gates. It was a nice night out: a cool breeze swept through the warm spring air and the soft cooing of owls rung throughout the forest; even though this was the typical weather in the Hidden Leaf Village, it all felt so surreal to the young Uchiha. He actually did it. He was now officially a missing nin and there was no turning back. Ever.

He couldn't say he felt any remorse for leaving Sakura out cold on the side of the road, she _was_ getting in his way an being rather annoying, but he did acknowledge her concern. Just because he chose not to take it into consideration when making a life-changing decision didn't mean he didn't care (he did say thank you though, which Sasuke felt should count for _something)._

"Sasuke…"

He stopped in his tracks. It sounded like someone was talking to him... In his head.

"Sasuke…!"

_Don't tell me you're my conscience, I thought I got rid of you already._

"Hn, now there's the little brother I know."

_Wait, what?_

"Yeah I know, weird right? I was reading through some old scrolls and found this neat little glitch in the Sharingan."

_Itachi? What the hell? Get out of my head. Wait, no. Tell me where you are so I can come kill you!!_

"No, not until you listen to me."

_Now why would I listen to _you_?_

"Because you lack hatred. But back to the point-"

_I just became a missing nin and am about to go under the tutelage of a creepy snake-like pedophile just to be able to kill you sooner. How is _that_ lacking hatred?_

"Fine, fine, if you're going to be picky about it. You lack strength and gorgeous hair like mine."

_What's wrong with my hair-?_

"BACK TO THE POINT! Man, no wonder you're the village's resident emo. Anyways, I'm here to give you some brotherly advice, which you're long over due for if I do say so myself."

_Well I wonder who's fault THAT would be…_

"I'm going to ignore that. Now listen to the one who's _actually_ had a girlfriend before: I want you do turn your angsty little tush around and apologize to that poor girl you left out in the cold. What did she ever do to you?"

… _She's annoying. And useless._

"And here I was expecting a more intelligent answer from the last semi-sane Uchiha. Listen to me otouto, you acted like an absolute jerk back there and that's _no_ way for the Uchiha's last available bachelor to act. How are you expecting to resurrect the clan if you keep up _that_ kind of behavior?"

_Like you're one to preach about chivalry. Didn't you _kill_ your last girlfriend?_

"Ouch. That was a low blow. Well if that's the way you're going to be... Did you at least manage to pack an umbrella on your way out of the village?"

_Uh, no… Why?_

"Because you're going to need it in three… two…"

BOOM!

A huge crash of thunder snapped Sasuke back to reality and he found himself slumped at the base of a giant oak, his normally pristine white shorts now caked in mud and slowly dampening from the growing rainstorm.

_What the…? I must not have been getting enough sleep lately._

He rose to his feet and checked his surrounding. He had barely made it a hundred feet past the village gates.

The wind started picking up and another crack of thunder cut through the atmosphere. A fast-moving current whistled around the many tree branches and Sasuke could have sworn he heard his brother's mocking tone once more.

"Don't say I didn't warn you… Foolish little brother"

He was just going to blame it on the sleep deprivation.


End file.
